


Importance of Swords

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Modern AU, awkward boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Sansa Stark is the latest of prospective brides in Tywin Lannister's ongoing battle to see Jaime married.Surprsingly, it's her ugly driver that catches Jaime's attention.





	Importance of Swords

The Stark girl was pretty enough. Sandra or Susan or Salsa or whatever her name was had lovely long red hair and sweet pansy blue eyes. She chatted politely as she sipped her tea and ate the last of the lemon cakes. If she felt any nerves about meeting her prospective future husband, then she did not show it.

Cold as ice, like all Starks.

Jaime was beginning to wonder if he was better off marrying Margaery Tyrell after all. She might very well leaking to the press that he had an insatiable armpit fetish or hiccuped on orgasm; or whatever garbage she could think of that could bring some publicity, but at least they might have some fun. And those Tyrells, for all their scheming, really knew how to throw a good party.

Maybe Tyrell _was_ the way forward.

Of course, love didn't come into it. Tywin saw love as frivolous and felt the only compatibility required between the couple was that of status and an equally large trust fund. And Jaime really couldn't be trusted when it came to love. Not if his fifteen year long relationship with a viscous narcissist who also happened to be his twin sister was anything to go by.

Jaime was getting on, and truth be told he wanted a family. He wanted children he could teach to swim in the sea and cheer on at school plays and hopefully not traumatise for life in the process.

That is, if he could manage to have kids at all. For all of Margaery Tyrell's beguiling smiles and Sansa Stark's flaming hair, little Jaime refused to do his duty and stand to attention.

The afternoon passed on, Jaime and Sansa and Tywin and Aunt Genna all sat around and pretending Tywin's inquisitive questions about Sansa's monthlies were just inane small talk. A three o'clock, a cough came from the door.

“Pardon me Miss Sansa,” an inconceivably tall woman said, “The car is ready,”

Sansa nodded and gathered her things. “Thank you Brienne,”

Jaime stared at 'Brienne'. He took in her poorly fitted blazer and the black men's slacks hiding what promised to be long muscular legs. He looked at her butchered blonde hair that glowed like a halo and pale lashes that framed sapphire blue eyes. Eyes so blue and pure they belonged on some 18th century portrait of the Maiden, radiant with innocence and beauty.

“This is Brienne,” Sansa explained to her hosts, “She is earning some money as our driver before she goes back to school,”

“And what are you studying Brienne?” Aunt Genna asked graciously.

“Medieval warfare ma'am,” Brienne replied with a respectful nod, “With an focus on armour and weaponry,”

“Really?” Genna trilled, “Well Jaime here is very interested in all that,”

Interested? _Interested?_ They were only Jaime's greatest passions! Jaime suddenly saw himself at a stove, preparing dinner for his wife and children whilst wearing a frilly 'World's best dad apron'. He'd welcome his wife at the door with a kiss and ask how her day at the university went, ushering their ten children into the dining hall for his home-made lasagne. Their adorable kiddies with snub noses and bright blue eyes would regale them with stories of school and play time, and after dinner they would all gather before the fire to listen to stories. They would then be tucked into bed with a hug and a kiss and husband and wife would curl up on the sofa with a glass of wine. They would amiably argue over battleaxes versus morning stars before heading up to bed themselves where they would...where they would...

Oh dear.

Jaime watched in horror as Tywin and Genna stood to bid Sansa goodbye. Sansa shook their hands and waited expectantly for Jaime to do likewise. Jaime could only grin uneasily from his seat, thoroughly unable to stand. For Little Jaime had returned from going AWOL, and was now doing overtime to make up for the lost hours.

Looking somewhat offended, Sansa Stark glided from the sitting room. Brienne gave one more respectful nod, before striding out on those oh so long legs.

“Well?” Tywin demanded, “Does Sansa Stark meet your exacting standards or not?”

“It depends,” Jaime said hoarsely, “Does the driver come with her?”

 


End file.
